Staryl Milkieway
::"Don't worry, mom. I really do know how to take care of myself... when problems come, I know how to solve them..." - Staryl, to her mother in Episode 1. Staryl is a major character in The Star's Tears, serving the role as heroine and her generations guardian of the 'Star's Tears'. She is generally portrayed as a pretty young girl, having captured the heart of the young prince Kenneth at once during childhood. In the Star's Tears timeline, Star is a teenager, being 15 years old. As of the series' final episode, she is deceased. Staryl's status has remained deceased throughout the current episodes of the second season, and it is unknown whether she is set to make an appearance or not. 'Appearance:' :Star has large blue eyes, in 'Strong Stare'. Her hair is light blue, styled with short side-swept bangs and two long curly twin-tails, secured in place by two feminine red ribbons (Otherwise called 'Rose' hair). Staryl is shown to adore the color blue, most of her clothes varying in shades of blue. She appears to be quite girly, commonly dressing in skirts and dresses. Star's iconic accessory is her yellow star-shaped hair pin; 'The Shining Star'. And there is a matching blue star-print on the back of both of her hands. 'Personality: :Star has been shown to have a sweet personality, being openly kind and willing to help others, demonstrated when she defended Belle--a stranger at the time--from a dog which had been chasing her. She is slightly on the sensitive side, easily empathizing with others, as well as being humorous and playful. Although relatively friendly and peaceful, Staryl won't tolerate being insulted by others, and her anger can get the best of her. '''History: :When Star was first born, she passed away almost immediately. However, her spirit was alive. Her great grandmother, a holder of the Star's Tears, witnessed the scene, and sacrificed her life to pass down the Star's Tears to Staryl, giving the latter a new chance at life. Since then, Star lived a wonderful life, filled with happiness and love. When she was only five years old, Star had visited Amoria, where she met prince Kenneth Nelson. The two had spent time together, playing and enjoying themselves, resulting in a strong love forming between them, despite being children. After they parted, Kent swore to himself that he would meet Staryl again, and ten years later, during The Star's Tears timeline, they encountered each other at last. 'Relationships:' ::Kenneth Nelson: Staryl met Kent in Amoria when they were both young children. Kenneth had been seeking Star ever since that fateful encounter, resulting in their meeting at Ludibrium ten years later. Since then, Star and Kent fell in love all over again and began dating. ::Belle Lampicca: Belle and Star first met when Staryl protected her from Felicia's pet dog. Immediately, the girls bonded fast and rose to be best friends. Belle is shown to care deeply about Staryl, trying to do whatever she could to stop the latter from sacrificing herself. Category:Characters